


MCYT Prompts I guess

by v_l_NightLight_l_v



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Gen, How the fuck do you even do relationship tags I, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_l_NightLight_l_v/pseuds/v_l_NightLight_l_v
Summary: Just some mcyt writing prompts, mostly dsmp of things I would like to write myself but I also wanted to see a different spin on it.
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Other(s), Ranboo & Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

I have so many prompts in my head and I want to share so....

Updates would be around Monday-Friday. 

And about Dream of Wonderland, it will now be updated at Saturday or Sunday. If I don't procrastinate so much. 


	2. Three Kingoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I find titled prompts easier to navigate

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, rise three kingdoms, the kingdoms was always on the verge of war.

But, these kingdoms weren't always like that, once it was peaceful and nice, long ago stood the three heroes of unity, one from each respective kingdoms. Though, something happened, and the three heroes died. Most have accepted that this was an act of betrayal from the other kingdoms.

Some say it was part of a bigger conspiracy caused by outside forces, this however, is dismissed as false. No matter what you believe, the dark truth is forever buried in the obscure land we call history.

Now let's not dwell in the past too much, shall we? After all, our main attraction is in three peculiar princes from these kingdoms.

Ranboo, a prince from a country who finds high worth in knowledge, magic, and art, a country who mainly worships the Great Dragon. Now, his memories isn't the best, and uses his precious memory book to help him, he can't help but be slightly look down upon the court members, as they believed that those who forget doesn't find worth in the knowledge they had seek.

Tubbo, a prince from a country with the highest amount of foreigners, be it for trade purposes or personal travels. With great deals and beautiful sceneries, his home country is always loud and lively, a perfect spot to have yourself some fun. If you decide to ignore the ever so looming threat of war. Tubbo isn't too interested in whatever royal meddlings his family have to do, or anything related to foreign business and the likes, he is rather suited to play and cause mischief with the boys and girls down the streets and hung around with the bees.

And Tommy, the prince of the third kingdom, the kingdom with the highest power, be it military or influence. Due to how mysterious and alien his home feels, they are often villianized. After all, it was mostly belived that it was the hero from his kingdom who striked the first match and died by their own hands. People said that the royal family is cold and merciless, was stripped of any capability to empathise, a cursed family. But they were wrong, because to him, his family is the most kind-hearted people he had met.

Here's the tale of the encounter of the three princes.

Tommy and Tubbo met when they were outside of the castle walls, Tommy was out as his family had allowed him to as long he does not made himself known and have someone to look over him, Tubbo went and snuck away in his commoner guise. The two stumbled upon each other and became quick friends that day, although Tubbo was a bit intimidated by the unintentional icy stares that Tommy gave along his tall stature. The two became friends not as Tommy and Tubbo, but as Tom and Bee.

Ranboo felt tired of being mislabled as ungrateful, even though he has his family defending him, he felt lonely for he has no friends outside of said family. And so, he wrote down a letter to whomever finds it in hopes to be his friend, sent it with his messenger owl and waited. Tommy on the other hand, is pretty content to have his friend Bee, until one day he saw a messenger owl in front of his bedroom window, he called out to it, saw the message and wrote a reply. Sent it back with his messenger crow, and that's when a new friendship started with the aliases of R and T

Tubbo and Ranboo met on a political meeting with their kingdoms, not bothering the topic of discussion, they grew closer by the minute, and in a week or so becomes good friends. This is the first time a pair of friends does not have to hide their true identity as princes of opposing kingdoms.

Meanwhile, Tommy felt a feeling of unease and subtle loss and decided to venture out to sea for a breathe of fresh air, and came across an uncharted island, he ventures in with his supervisor to find a hideout that seemed to be made by a mixed of architechture styles, most notably, the old architechture of the three kingdoms and another one, a forgotten kingdom.

Within there, memories of the three heroes were left preserved, which leaves the question: why is this place abandoned? Why is it not in any map he sees? If the theory that the fall of the three (four?) heroes were true, then this is solid proof. And in the hidden room of this base in which his supervisor found in a complete accident, lies a prophecy.

A prophecy of the downfall of the heroes, a meeting of unexpected circumstances, a reunion, and a country forever erased by war.

Question is, will it come true, or will they change the wheels of fate?


End file.
